Bäst så här
by Thalia606
Summary: "Hur man än vänder och vrider på det är det ändå mitt fel", tänkte han bittert. "Hade jag inte skjutit ner Tandlöse skulle jag inte haft det här problemet nu." Ilskan slöt sig om hans hjärta. "Det spelar ingen roll vad jag tycker, det kan ändå inte göras ogjort." Hicke bestämmer sig för att lämna Dräggö, tillsammans med Tandlöse, efter att han valts att döda Monstermaran.
1. Chapter 1

**Hej, det här är min första Fanfic, hoppas ni gillar den.**

 **Varning: jag äger inget, alla karaktärer tillhör Dreamworks.**

* * *

Hicke drog åt snörningen till sjömanssäcken och slängde den över axeln innan han reste sig från golvet. Tyst gick han fram till fönstret och såg ut, månen lyste vit där den såg ner på byn från sin plats över himlavalvet.

Hjärtat kändes tungt i bröstet och en suck undslapp hans läppar. Det var dags att ge sig av, hade varit det ett tag nu, ändå fann han det ytters svårt att faktiskt ta det där avgörande steget, varje gång han tänkt göra det hade något hindrat honom, oftast dåligt samvete, men han kunde inte tveka längre.

 _Det är antingen Tandlöse eller byborna._ Tänkte han bittert. Och var han tvungen att välja mellan de människor han växt upp med, eller sin nyvunne vän, skulle det bli Tandlöse, det skulle alltid bli Tandlöse.

Hicke band ett rep vid en sängstolpe och slängde resten av repet genom fönstret, lade en hand mot fönsterbrädet men hejdade sig.

Han vände sig om och granskade rummet, lät blicken glida över diverse möbler för att slutligen stanna vid skrivbordet. Oräkneliga var de gånger han suttit vid det och jobbat till sent in på natten, outtröttligt skissat på någon ny uppfinning han tänkt bygga, hur han börjat på nytt om och om igen då projektet misslyckats eller konstruktionen blev fel.

Ett leende lekte i ena mungipan, då han tänkte på hur han hamnat i den här situationen. Hade han inte på ett sätt försökt underlätta arbetet i smedjan skulle han antagligen aldrig börjat med sina uppfinningar, om han inte byggt något skulle han aldrig kommit på tanken att försöka skjuta ner drakar och då skulle han aldrig ha träffat Tandlöse.

Handen slöt sig hårdare om remmen till sjömanssäcken. _Hur man än vänder och vrider på det är det ändå mitt fel,_ tänkte han bittert. _Hade jag inte skjutit ner Tandlöse skulle jag inte haft det här problemet nu._ Ilskan slöt sig om hans hjärta och gjorde ögonen mörka. _Det spelar ingen roll vad jag tycker, det kan ändå inte göras ogjort._

* * *

Skogen var tyst och mörk där han gick på stigar han kände allt för väl. Oftast ljöd skogen av fågelsång eller något annat ljud som hörde naturen till, men nu hördes inget, där han gick över stigen. Ingen fågelsång, inget rassel av ekorrar som lekte i träden eller hasselmöss som förskrämt ilade omkring bland trädens rötter, det var nästan onaturligt.

Viken låg lika tyst som resten av skogen. Tandlöse låg ihopkrupen och sov intill sjön, som en förvuxen gecko. "Psst, Tandlöse." Draken höjde huvudet och såg på honom med skrämmande intelligenta ögon. Snabbt kom han på fötter, skyndade fram till sin ryttare och sniffade förhoppningsfullt, som om han förväntade sig en nyfångad lax.

Hicke sadlade Tandlöse och strök honom över nosen. "Ledsen kompis, ingen fisk ikväll." Tandlöse kved tillbedjande och lade huvudet på sned. Hicke drog fram en tunika ur Tandlöses sadelväska, "hjälp till här kompis", sa han och höll upp tunikan.

Tandlöse som tydligt kände doften av fisk från tunikan, tog den mellan tänderna och drog, tyget slets itu med ett högt RITSCH. Hicke lät Tandlöse fortsatta tills det inte var mer än trasor kvar av tyget, satte sig sedan på knä i gräset och bredde ut det nu sönderrivna tygstycket framför sig.

Tandlöse såg förvirrat på medan Hicke drog fram en kniv han tagit från smedjan, eftersom han förlorat sin egen, under hans och Tandlöses första möte i viken.

Hicke drog upp ärmen och skar upp insidan av handleden, så att blod droppade över tyget. Tandlöse kved oroligt och försökte slicka bort blodet, som rann över Hickes handled. "Lugn Tandlöse, det är ok kompis." Hicke såg upp och gav honom ett leende, "det måste ju se äkta ut", sa han, "eller hur?"

Hicke granskade sitt arbete, varefter han nickade nöjt. Det såg bra ut, ingen skulle komma på tanken att det _inte_ var äkta mord, och om någon _gjorde det_ skulle personen inte våga säga något om det, med risk att låta fullkomligt galen.

Drakar var själlösa, bevingade odjur som inte kände något annat än hat, eller det var i alla fall vad resten av Hickes stam trodde. Själv visste han bättre, sedan han träffat Tandlöse hade Hicke börjat inse att drakar, till skillnad från vad han fått lära sig, inte var annat än stora ödlor, som bara attackerade om de kände sig hotade, vilket delvis var anledningen till att Hicke slängt sin kniv i sjön, då han träffat Tandlöse.

Hickes nya syn på drakar var också anledningen till att han gav sig iväg, han kunde inte döda Monstermaran, inte när han visste att drakar bara tog till våld i självförsvar.

Hicke reste sig och såg ner på sitt arbete, han log, ett glädjelöst leende, innan han svingade sig upp i sadeln. Tandlöse verkade förvirrad, de hade aldrig flugit på natten innan, tydligen fick det honom att undra. Hicke klappade drakens hals. "Det är ok Tandlöse."

Hicke höjde huvudet och såg sig om i viken, han och Tandlöse hade spenderat timmar här tillsammans, Hicke hade tagit med en korg full med lax, torsk och, vid ett tillfälle, en ål. Han kunde sitta i flera timmar och se på hur Tandlöse förgäves försökte fånga en strimma ljus, som bildats när solen träffade ett blankt föremål, eller hur han matat Tandlöse för hand med nyfångad fisk och hur Tandlöse sedan återgäldat det genom att ge honom en tacksam slick över kinden.

Det kändes tungt att lämna den enda plats där han varit riktigt glad, men för varje ny dag han stannade riskerade han Tandlöses liv. Hicke hade än så länge haft tur, men turen kunde när som helst vända, det var bara en fråga om tid så skulle någon till slut avslöja honom, det förstod han. _Det blir bäst så här,_ tänkte han dystert, _om jag bara försvinner, då blir ingen annan skadad, det blir bäst så här._

* * *

 **Jag hade först tänkt göra den här historien längre, men är rädd att jag inte skulle kunna avsluta den om jag fortsatt, så den tar slut här, men skicka gärna en kommentar och säg vad ni tycker. Jag har ingen aning om när man började tillverka sjömanssäckar, antagligen inte på Vikingatiden, men tyckte att det måste vara lättare att bära än en hel korg.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jag vet att jag sa att jag inte skulle fortsätta med den här historierna, men eftersom ni som lämnat en kommentar ville ha en fortsättning, och efter att jag läst det första kapitlet, när historien legat oläst ett par månader, så förstod jag att jag lämnat det lite hängande, och att det behövdes en fortsättning.**

 **Stort tack till Lealover1, som genom sin review gav mig idén till det här kapitlet. Tack ska du ha Lea.**

* * *

Det levrade blodet borde inte ha orsakat sådan uppståndelse, bodde man på en ö som hemsöktes av bevingade, själlösa odjur, var blod ingen ovanlig syn. Så att byborna nu gav varandra oroliga blickar och viskade sinsemellan, kunde nog av en utomstående betraktats som underligt. Men det fanns inte någon som tvivlade på vad det sönderslitna tygstycket och det levrade blodet betydde, för att inte tala om faktumet att platsen där tygstycket hittades var omgivet av tassavtryck från en drake, och av okänd art till råga på allt.

Det hade varit Gape som hittat tygstycket, Hicke hade inte kommit till smedjan på morgonen och inte heller dykt upp under dagen, att gossen försvann under eftermiddagarna hade den senaste tiden betraktats som fullkomligt normalt, men att inte dyka upp alls... Gape visste mycket väl att Hicke hade lätt för att glömma bort tiden och att han inte kommit till arbetet hade Gape till en början inte lagt någon större vikt vid. _Han sitter säkert med näsan i anteckningsboken igen, och skissar på någon ny helgalen uppfinning._ Men allt eftersom tiden gick och Hicke inte så mycket som satt sin fot i smedjan hade Gape fram mot kvällen frågat om någon av byborna sett hans tankspridde lärling, men hade bara fått snabba, "nej", till svar.

Eftersom att byn verken stod i lågor eller raserats på annat sätt, antog Gape att Hicke hållit sig hemma hela dagen, så det återstod inget annat att göra än att gå hem till Hicke och fråga om han var så upptagen av sitt uppfinnande att han glömt sin roll som smedlärling.

Då Tryggvåld hörde att Hicke inte kommit till smedjan och inte heller setts av någon i byn tog det inte lång tid innan både smed och hövding, samt några andra av byborna, var ute och sökte från södra till västra delen av ön. Då det börjat skymma hade Gape slängt en blick mot himlen och undrat om inte Hicke odlat vingar och rent av flugit från ön.

Det var inte förrän efter att solen försvunnit och facklorna tänts som blodet upptäckts. Tyget var så pass sönderslitet att det var svårt att säga vad det varit för något, men både Gape och Tryggvåld kände igen det som tyg från en utav Hickes tunikor, och att tygstycket var omringat av tassavtryck, hade inte gjort saken bättre.

"Han ligger ju inte lemlästad i närheten, så han kanske har..." Ordet " _överlevt",_ fastnade i halsen på Gape och han kände inte riktigt för att nämna för Tryggvåld, att hans son med största sannolikhet blivit sliten i stycken.

Gape sa man borde genomsöka ön en gång till, men det förslaget hörde Tryggvåld knappt, han tänkte på en natt för flera år sedan då en annan drake tagit någon han älskat ifrån honom. Hicke hade bara varit en baby då, knappt tre månader gammal, när hans mor tagits av drakar, Hicke hade naturligtvis varit för liten för att minnas sin mamma, likväl hade han nu fått delat hennes öde.

Minnena kom utan att Tryggvåld ville det, men gick inte att stoppa. Det ena minnet avlöste det andra, det gick så fort att det var svårt att avgöra vart det ena minnet slutade och det andra började, men det var inte enbart glada stunder.

* * *

" _Vad gör du pappa?" Tryggvåld slängde en snabb blick på Hicke men svarade inte. Att jaga Skrämskräckare var något som krävde lika mycket tålamod som att fiska. En flock Skrämskräckare hade siktats för en dag eller två, det verkade som om odjuren hade sitt näste någonstans i skogen, så att ordna en fälla var inte svårt. Då drakarna gärna åt äpplen och annan frukt var det bara att lägga ut en enkel nätfälla och ett par äpplen som bete._

 _En av Skrämskräckarna lämnade flocken och gick iväg mot ett rött äpple, närmare bestämt själva betet._ _Tryggvåld kramade sin yxa hårt i handen medan han mumlade tyst, "såja, det är bra, fortsätt bara ditt smutsiga, avskyvärda..."_

" _Pappa", viskade Hicke eftertänksamt._

 _"Inte nu, Hicke."_

" _Jag tror inte det kommer att..."_

" _Inte nu."_

" _Men jag försöker ju säga att..."_

" _Vad Hicke! Vad är så viktigt att det inte kan...?"_

 _Ljudet av snabba vingslag fick Tryggvåld att avbryta meningen, både han och Hicke såg förvånat på hur Skrämskräckarna förskräckt flög iväg. Och inte nog med det, för fällan hade även tömts på sitt bete._

 _Tryggvåld slängde en missnöjd blick på Hicke, men det verkade inte bekomma honom det minsta, utan han sa bara, "jag tänkte bara säga att om du inte tittar på fällan, så märker nog inte drakarna att vi är här", Hicke log glatt, "jag hade rätt." Tryggvåld skakade irriterat på huvudet, det här var en av anledningarna till att man inte tog med en 7-åring på jakt._

" _Pappa, jag kan inte sova." Tryggvåld öppnade ögonen och såg på sin 5-årige son. Hicke betraktade honom med stora ljusgröna ögon fyllda med oro. Tryggvåld motstod lusten att sucka, lyfte upp Hicke och bar honom upp för trappan. Han placerade Hicke tillbaka i sin säng men pojken gjorde inget tecken på att vilja sova, utan satt bara där med bekymrat ansiktsuttryck._

" _Mardröm?" frågan var onödig, eftersom att Hicke haft mardrömmar nästan varje natt, den senaste tiden. Hicke nickade tyst, med tårfyllda ögon, tydligen var hans mod på upphällningen._

 _Tryggvåld tänkte snabbt, sedan drog han Hicke till sig och började prata, exakt vad han berättade tänkte inte Tryggvåld så mycket på, bara det fick Hicke att sluta känna sig så rädd och missmodig._

 _Tryggvåld berättade historier om asagudarna, som när Tor förlorade sin hammare till jättarna. Men också saker från sitt förflutna, som Hickes mamma, vilket i övrigt var ett ämne det sällan talades om._

 _Hicke somnade snart i sin fars famn med ett leende över ansiktet. Tryggvåld lade ner Hicke och strök honom över håret. Med lite tur skulle det inte bli några fler mardrömmar framöver._

 _Regnet öste ner och åskan dundrade på avstånd. Tryggvåld lade ytterligare ett vedträ på elden. Det hade regnat i nästan tre månader, men lyckligtvis hade byn klarat sig från åskväder, i alla fall fram tills nu._

 _Tryggvåld var förvånad över att Hicke inte kommit hem från smedjan än, den pojken blev skräckslagen under åskväder, och fruktade åskan nästan lika mycket som han fruktade drakar. Tryggvåld antog att Hickes skräck var ett resultat av Valkas bortförande, trots att Hicke borde varit för liten för att minnas det, så hade kanske något av händelsen fastnat hos gossen, manifesterat sig som ett otrevligt minne, som med åren blivit till nattliga maror._

 _Tryggvåld såg upp när dörren öppnades. Hicke stod i dörröppningen, darrande av köld, och drypande våt efter regnet. Hicke höjde huvudet och såg upp, de gröna ögonen glänste av tårar och axlarna skakade av tillbakahållen gråt._

 _Tryggvåld hann inte mer än tänka att ovädret måste skrämt hans son innan ytterligare åska hördes. En blixt fick fart på Hicke, han gav upp ett skrämt skrik, sprang över tröskeln och kastade sig ner på golvet, med armarna i ett hårt grepp runt sin fars hals._

 _Hicke kved skrämt då mer åska hördes, närmare den här gången. Tryggvåld höll Hicke intill sig, strök honom över håret och försökte låta uppmuntrande. "Såja, det är ingen fara, åskan kan inte göra dig något, Hicke." Men Hicke verkade för skärrad för att lyssna till sunt förnuft, han skakade på huvudet och mumlade skrämt, "få det att sluta pappa, få det att sluta..."_

* * *

" _Sluta..."_ Tryggvålds tankar återvände till nuet med en faslig hastighet. "Va?" Han vände sig till Gape, vars tidigare uttalande han fullkomligt missat. Gape såg lite fundersam ut innan han upprepade sitt tidigare förslag.

"Jag sa att vi kanske borde sluta för ikväll, det går nog lättare att hitta fler spår när det ljusnat." Tryggvåld nickade tyst, men tvivlade på att de skulle hitta några fler spår, eftersom den sönderslitna, nerblodade tunikan var bevis nog, på att Hicke verkligen var borta.

* * *

Tryggvåld hade rätt i att de inte hittade några fler spår. Och ett par veckor senare hölls Hickes begravning, men eftersom att de inte hade någon kropp, fick man bränna några av Hickes ägodelar. Kol, ett par sidor med skisser ur hans anteckningsbok, samt lite verktyg, var bara några av de saker som lades ombord på begravningsskeppet.

Himlen var mörk av tunga moln, och det såg ut som om det skulle dra ihop sig till regn. På ett underligt sätt tyckte Tryggvåld att det var passande, som om även gudarna sörjde Hickes bortgång.

Byborna stod tysta vid klippkanten med pil och båge i händerna, och väntade på det som skulle hända. Det var enligt tradition brukligt att hövdingen, i det här fallet fadern, sa ett par ord, som avsked till den avlidne.

Det fanns inte några exakta regler, för vad som skulle sägas, även om det bland vissa stammar var vanligast med ett par utvalda rader. Med tungt hjärta satte Tryggvåld pilen i brand och siktade mot skeppet, som låg där ute över det mörka vattnet.

"Där kan jag se min far, min mor, mina bröder och mina systrar. De ber mig möta dem i Valhalls salar, där de modiga ska leva för evigt."

* * *

 **Det var den historien det, även om jag inte är till 100 % nöjd med det här kapitlet så känns det ändå skönt att kunna lägga berättelsen på hyllan.**

 **Jag har lekt lite med tanken på att eventuellt skriva en uppföljare på den här, där Hicke, några år senare, kommer tillbaka till Dräggö, fast j** **ag har inte kommit på någon bra anledning till varför han skulle komma tillbaka, men jag tar gärna emot förslag om ni har några** **idéer.**

 **Ni som sett Draktränaren 2, känner nog igen det här med begravningsskepp, så det är, som ni nog förstår, inte min idé.**

 **För er som inte är så bekanta med nordisk mytologi, så kan jag lite kort berätta att Valhall var de fallna krigarnas boning, och dit man kom om man dött i strid.**

 **Vill också passa på att nämna att begravningsorden på slutet hör till tv-serien, men jag ville ändå ha med det eftersom jag tyckte det passade bra som avslutning.**


End file.
